1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer, and more particularly, to a motor mounting structure for firmly supporting a motor when a dryer is operated. Much more particularly, the present invention relates to a dryer and a motor mounting structure of the same in which a motor can be conveniently mounted and dismounted, and parts are not destroyed when the motor is operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryer sends hot air, which is generated by an electric heater, a gas combustion device or the like, inside of a drum to eliminate remnant moisture from a target object such as clothing, thereby drying the target clothing.
The dryer includes a drum rotating with the clothing housed therein; a motor for rotating the drum; a heater for heating the air; a circulation fan for circulating the air; and a passage structure for flowing the air.
Further, the dryer is operated in such a manner that a belt is wound around the drum and the belt is connected with the driving shaft of the motor to rotate the drum by the rotation of the belt. In addition, the dryer connects the driving shaft of the motor with the circulation fan to operate the circulation fan. As a result, the motor rotates the drum in association with the belt, and is connected with the circulation fan to forcibly flow the air. As such, since a single motor is used to perform a plurality of functions, the motor is mounted as a comparative large-sized module inside of the dryer.
Alternatively, a conventional motor mounting structure has a drawback in that since the motor is disposed in a larger space, it is difficult to mount and dismount the motor. Further, the conventional motor mounting structure has a drawback in that it is difficult to repair the motor.
Further, a predetermined cushion is disposed at a periphery of a driving shaft to stop the vibration of the motor from being propagated to the external. Accordingly, the conventional motor mounting structure has a drawback in that in case where the vibration is continuously applied to the cushion, the cushion is separated from the driving shaft.